Mobius Park
by spritzyhype
Summary: When Sonic and Shadow get swept away to a different world, a race for the Chaos Emeralds starts. And the only ones who can show them around Amity Park is the two Halfas, Danny and Vlad. But who will take sides with who?
1. A Phantom Hedgehog

Chapter 1: A Phantom Hedgehog

_Mobius_

Shadow ran through thick forests of Mobius, trying to shake the blue hedgehog, Sonic, off his tail and find the seventh Chaos Emerald before his cocky counterpart.

"Give it up, Shadow! The Chaos Emerald is mine!" Sonic called from behind him.

"I'm not giving the Emerald to the Dr.,Sonic. Why do you persue me?" Shadow asked him.

"Why should I tell you, you traitor!" Sonic screamed at him, picking up the pace.

_He really sees me as an enemy, does he? Well then, I'll give him something to be worried about._ Shadow thought, spinning around and letting his air shoes stop him. Sonic skided to a stop mere feet from him.

"Just give me the six Chaos Emeralds that you have, Shadow, and you will be relieved of your charges against the Blue Empire," Sonic said, stepping closer to Shadow, his hand outstreached.

Shadow narrowed his eyes and backed away from the blue hedgehog, shaking his head.

"I answer to no one, Sonic. Chaos Control!" he called out, pulling out the purple Chaos Emerald and letting its energy carry him to where he suspected the seventh Chaos Emerald was.

"Oh no, you don't!" Sonic cried, grabbing Shadow's leg before he had a chance to disappear completely.

_Flash! Whump!_

Shadow landed gently on his feet as Sonic landed hard on his stomach. The black hedgehog looked at his stunned adversary, then turned and ran to the Chaos Emerald that he sensed was near by. Sonic was up and after him in a heartbeat.

_Chaos Control! Flash! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Bing!_

_Amity Park_

As Danny, Sam and Tucker walked home from school, they were greeted by a most untimely specter, Skulker.

Danny sighed, annoyed. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Skulker looked at him, obviously puzzled. "What do you, Ghost Child?"

"I could ask the same question," Danny said, turning into his ghost form.

"I want nothing to do with you today, but I want to get away from the Evil one, and you might want to do the same." replied the ghost, disappearing.

"What was _that_ all about?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know, but I think we'll find out soon," Danny replied.

"Danny! Sam! Tucker!" Lia and Nino said in unison, running up to the trio.

"Did you..."

"...hear what happened?" they asked, alternating as they spoke.

"No," the trio said in unison.

"Well, word on the street is..."

"... that some blue alien-thing is..."

"... running loose and claiming that he's..."

"... gonna take over the world." Nino finished.

"Wait. WHAT?" Sam asked.

"Some guy wants to take over the world," Lia said plainly.

"Oh." Danny said, then asked, " And so what have the cops done about it?"

"Nothing, yet they..."

"... can't catch him, because he's..."

"... too fast." Lia ended that time.

Just then, a black mass of something came out of no where and landed on the ground next to Danny in a three-foot-wide crator. It was a black hedgehog.

End of Chapter 1: A Phantom Hedgehog

Author's Note: You probably know the drill by now, I only own Lia and Nino.

Author's Quiz: Yup, I'm still doing quizzes. Here's one for the Sonic fanatics: What system did Shadow first appear on?


	2. The Chaos Plan

Chapter 2: The Chaos Plan

"So let me..." Lia said.

"... get this strait. You're..." Nino said

"... from a planet called..."

"... Mobius, and you got here..."

"...through a technique called 'Chaos Control'. Correct?" Lia finished.

"Yeah, that's about it," Shadow said.

"Cool. And the..." Nino started.

"... only way to..."

"... get you home is to..."

"...get these 'Chaos Emeralds'..."

"... and use Chaos Control again. Righ'?" Nino ended smoothly.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Then how are we supposed to get you home?" Danny asked before Lia and Nino could start talking alternately again.

"Isn't it obvious? We find the Chaos Emeralds and let them use Chaos Control again," Lia said.

"But where do we find them?" Sam asked.

"Dunno. But what I _do_ know is that humans will probably talk about a disturbance, so we whatch the news," Nino said. He looked about thirteen years old, had blonde, spiky hair, and long, pointed ears. He wore a black shirt with worn blue jeans. His eyes were a light green.

Shadow looked at him, and asked, "But last time I was on this planet, I wasn't exactly welcome."

"Eh, don't worry. I don't really fit in either, but they don't mind me," Lia said.

"That's because they don't know that you're an elf," Danny pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm an outcast amongst my own people, and that'swhat I really meant."

"Whatever. I'm sure Shadow wouldn't be an outcast if he saved the planet before," Sam said.

"Humans muchthink last Shadow Sonic," Shimmer said, making Sam and Tucker jump.

"What did that dog just say?" Shadow asked.

"She basically said 'Last time the Humans thought Sonic was Shadow, and so this time won't they think that Sonic is Shadow?' and really, I think she has a point. Don't you?" Lia said. The others nodded.

"Then what do we do?" Tucker asked.

"What do you do with Danny and Lia? Keep 'im a secret! It's an obvious solution! How hard can it be?" Nino suggested.

"Harder than you think." Jazz said, entering the room. Everybody wipped around, but there wasn't enough time to hide Shadow. She raised an eyebrow and said, "There's a warrent out for that Sonic guy's arrest, and the cops are searching houses. You best be careful."

"They're _what!_" Danny, Sam, Tucker, Lia and Nino said in unison.

"Searching houses," Jazz repeated calmly.

"Crap. Well, this just made things a little more complicated. What are we gonna do?" Nino said.

"Easy. If he's as fast as he says, he should be able dodge the cops." Lia said.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" Shadow said vehemetly.

"Yeah, that is, once you learn your way around Amity Park," Lia said, "Look, Shadow, I know you're a badass and all that shit, but you're playing on a new field now. We know this place; it's our home. You lived on Colony ARK, so you don't know your way around this place like we do. Learn the cops, learn the town, and learn the people, and _then_ you'll get more of a say in what's going on. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Shadow said, then added, "But _why_ are you treating me like a child? I'm over fifty years old."

"Yeah, and I'm over 200. Who's got more authorety here?" Lia challenged. Shadow didn't say anything. Lia continiued, "Good. Now, here's what we gotta do..."

End Chapter 2: The Chaos Plan

Author's Note: Yeah, I know, I took forever with this Chapter, but I've been busy. Hope you guys liked it!

Author's Quiz: In SA2, Sonic sees Chaos Control for the first time. What did Sonic use for Chaos Control the first time?


	3. A Shining Emerald

Chapter 3: A Shining Emerald

Sonic looked around the corner, Vlad at his side.

"This is the place, right?" he asked.

"Yes," Vlad replied.

"So we sneak in and get the Emerald?"

"Yes, but be careful; Axium Labs has tight security."

"No securety's tight enough for me," the hedgehog replied cockily.

"Even I have to be careful, the securety's for ghosts. That means you have to be extremely careful, Sonic, if you want the emerald."

The duo went towards the building, unaware of the silent eyes watching them.

_Elsewhere..._

"Axium Labs. There's a Chaos Emerald there," Nino said, dropping out of nowhere.

"How did Sonic find one?" Lia asked.

"Help. He's got Vlad."

"Great, now my enemy's helping him," Danny said.

"We better get there fast if we want to beat them to it," Lia said.

"Okay, we'll go," Sam said, getting up.

"No Sam, we need stealth, not power. And no offence, but you're not very good with that Keyblade yet," Lia said.

"So who do we need?" Shadow asked.

"You, Danny and myself. Between us Halfas and an ultimate life-form, this should be a piece of cake."

"Sooooo... stay here and hold down the fort?" Nino asked.

"Bingo. We'll be back before you know it," Lia said, a defiant grin on her face.

"If you say so," Sam said.

_Later in the Time Stream..._

Danny and Lia hovered silently above Shadow, the trio staring at the lab below them.

"This the place," he whispered.

"Yup. We better be carful, Danny's pretty _famous_ around here. The labs pretty much ghost proof, which means non-ghosts are gonna have a helluva time. Be careful, Shadow," Lia said, then turned to the building.

"Do you here that?" Shadow asked, a little later.

"What?" Danny asked.

"The sound of running feet. I hear it, too," Lia added, then she said, "Danny, invisible. I'll overshadow Shadow and see who it is."

"Overshadow? What does that mean?" asked a suspicious Shadow.

"It means she takes over your body for a bit. You better let her," Danny said.

"All right," he said reluctantly, and Lia phased into his body.

"I'll be back in a bit Danny. Don't get caught," she said to him.

Danny waited for a while, watching the lab for any movement, when something tapped his soulder. He turned around, thinking Lia in Shadow's body had tapped him, to see Vlad and a blue hedgehog on the ground, prepared to attack.

"Where are the other two?" Vlad asked.

Danny backed up in the air and put his fists out to defend himself. "What other two?" he asked, playing dumb.

"C'mon, we know you're with Shadow. Where is he?" the hedgehog asked from below.

"Right here!" came Lia's voice from behind the hedgehog, and Shadow appeared, doing a roundhouse kick into the blue hedgehog's side. He then put his hands up and blasted Vlad with blue energy. Lia phased out of Shadow and held him up a bit.

"Time for stealth is over, let's get the Emerald before these losers," she indicated Vlad and Sonic, "and high-tail it outta here." She took off, Danny beside her and Shadow below them.

Once they were inside the building, Lia asked, "Can you sense the Emerald?"

"Barely," Shadow replied, then pointed, "It's that way." He was pointing to a wall.

"No problem," Danny said, flying toward the wall. He slammed into it as though it were solid to ghosts.

"They must have got some new toys from FentonWorks," Lia suggested.

"Looks like we're solid," Danny said.

"Looks like," Lia agreed.

"Now what?" Shadow asked.

"We find the Emerald the old-fashoned way," Lia said.

"Lead the way, Shadow," Danny said, and Shadow took off where he thought the Emerald was. Corridors flashed by, lefts, rights and straight aheads melting into one single path. After a while, Shadow slowed down.

"What is it?" Lia asked.

"The Emerald... is near! Let's go," he said, taking off again, Danny and Lia in his wake.

"Where?" Danny asked.

"I don't know for sure, but it's close," Shadow replied.

"Good."

They entered the main lab, and saw the Emerald, protected behind three layers of glass.

"Shouldn't be too hard," Lia comented.

"You got that right, Ghost," a voice said from behind. Danny, Shadow and Lia whipped around. A girl in a skin-tight, red-and-black outfit stood on a hoverboard, a large bazooka-like thing in her arms. She took aim at Danny, and fired. Lia shoved him out of the way and took the hit, being slammed into the glass around the Emerald.

"Ohhhhh, you wanna play dirty, huh?" Lia asked, standing up, "Well, two can play at that game." She aimed her hand at Valerie, and feinted an attack with her energy, while behind the hunter, a large hunk of cement raised into the air. The hunk wasn't large enough to kill Valerie, just enough to knock her out. "And my name isn't _Ghost_," Lia said, lifting her other hand, making it look like she was intent on blasting her out of the air, "It's _Wisp!_" She let the rock come forward, hitting Valerie in the back, knocking her of the board. She hit ground hard, passing out on contact.

"Lia!" Danny cried, running over to Valerie.

"What? She's obviously alive. Let's get the Emerald and get out of here before..."

"...before I get here and take it?" a voice said from behind them. Sonic was tossing the Emerald up and down, over and over. Shadow growled, and jumped at Sonic. The blue hedgehog disappeared in a flash of light.

"Damn!" Shadow said.

"We should get home before our families start getting suspicious," Lia suggested, and Shadow and Danny agreed begrudgingly.

_Even Later in the Time Stream..._

"So Sonic got there in time to make sure you guys didn't get it?" Sam asked. Danny nodded.

"It's like it was planned!" he said.

"Yeah. Hey, Shadow, was that Chaos Control that Sonic used?" Lia asked.

"Yeah, but not the one that I used to get here. That requires all seven," Shadow said.

"If we get one of the Emeralds, can you teach me'n Danny to use it?"

"Sure, but I don't need a Chaos Emerald to use it. All I have to do is tap into the Master Emerald for power."

"Master Emerald? Is it here?" Sam asked.

"No, it's back on Mobius, but it should be powerful enough to let me use Chaos Control here," Shadow said, standing up. He held his hand out, closed his eyes and said, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

The same kind of light that had grabbed Sonic earlier grabbed Shadow, and he disappeared, reappearing behind Tucker, making him jump.

"I guess I can use Chaos Control from here without using a Chaos Emerald," he said, looking at his hand.

"Cool. So you can teach us?"

"Yes, but not tonight. I need rest."

"Sweet," Danny said, high-fiving Lia.

Shadow lay down on a makeshift bed, and Lia, Sam and Tucker left.

End Chapter 3: A Shining Emerald.

Author's Note: Did you guys like it? R&R.

Author's Quiz: 'Kay, enough Sonic quizzes for now. What Danny Phantom episode did we first see Valerie's sweet new outfit?


End file.
